


The only one

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [22]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suffer from anxiety and you`ve been having a bad day at work. Harvey finds you culed up in bed after a panic attack and he comforts you. </p>
<p>kink challenge: Comfort sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one

You were having the epitome of a shit day. Hands shaking, stomach queasy and eyes tearing up you entered the apartment you shared with your boyfriend Harvey. You had a job as a librarian not far away and it was usually a quiet job, that was why you wanted it. You had a bit of social anxiety. Just something you picked up in elementary school that grew with age. It started with fear of presentations and escalated, by late high school you had problems even making friends. The very thought of talking to people or even being in the same room as people made you weak in the knees and want to avoid any possible situation like the plague. You had met Harvey through your mother actually, she had a friend who used to bring you places. Usually reminiscing on your family (chosen and biological) made you smile, but you were so tired today. Mentally and physically exhausted.  
This day, your boss had thought it was a brilliant idea to host a book sale and you had to awkwardly socialise with other people, ones who were either too confident or too awkward to make your job any easier. By the end of the first hour of your shift you wanted to cry. Luckily you managed to power through it on caffeine and willpower alone, leaving at the first signs of closing. That’s why you were so happy that Harvey wasn’t home when you got there. He wouldn’t be home until much later, usually he would get caught up in a case and lost track of time.

The first thing you did when you entered the apartment was ditch the work clothes. You stripped your tight fitting skirt and blouse off, grabbed one of Harvey’s black lazyday t-shirts from the end of the bed. You pulled it over your head, inhaled the deep smell of him. The relaxing scent; musk and an underlying note of cologne, it was welcoming. Finally you could relax, lying on the bed you tugged your headphones over your head, played your favourite album and let the tears pour from your eyes as you stared up at the ceiling. You let your sobs choke you until you couldn’t breathe, hyperventilating and heart racing. The feelings you had been holding back overwhelmed you in a hurricane of tears and emotion. Fear, and just total exhaustion. By the end of this you simply felt jaded, falling asleep with tears still running down your cheeks.

Harvey came home around 11 o`clock, locked the door and followed the trail of discarded clothes to the bedroom. You were sprawled across the bed haphazardly, dried tears stained your cheeks and you clutched his pillow tightly to your chest as though it was a lifeline. He sighed and removed his tie, shrugged off his white shirt until he was only wearing his white tank top and pants. He proceeded to walk silently to the bed, sat on the edge, leaned over to remove your headphones and caress your body in a relaxing manner, sliding a hand from your shoulder down your hips, rubbing circles on the bone.

“______.” Your name were said softly just loud enough to rouse you from sleep. You let out a mumbled complaint as you got up. Having the day off tomorrow you wanted to sleep the entire time.

“Rough day?” he asked concerned.

“Panic attack…” You mumbled and burrowed your face into the pillows. You always felt embarrassed when you had them. Incompetent. A useless excuse of a human being. Harvey had tried to convince you to visit a doctor once, the resulting argument hadn’t been pleasant. You didn’t want to have to be medicated or need therapy. You felt warm fingers cup your chin and tilt your face away from its burrowing place.

Your trembling lips met Harvey’s in a chaste kiss. His warm mouth softly massaging your own as he laid next to you. He pulled you closer, his body warm like a furnace on a winter day. You welcomed him slowly, getting used to the loving attention. Pulling away carefully, he looked down at you with a cautious gaze in his brown eyes. He hovered over you, forehead pressed to yours. He held you protectively against his chest, whispering compliments as he always did on nights like this. Every time this would happen he would strive to convince you how amazing and important you were to him, to convince you that you weren’t as useless as you believed you were.

“You’re beautiful ______. I wish you saw it my way.” He sighed. You loved his raspy voice, it soothed you each time you heard it.

“Your curves…” His fingers trailed your sides, sliding up your chest and under your shirt. He bunched it up and pulled it over your head, he deftly unclasped your bra and slid it off your shoulders.

“Your eyes… The way you say my name…”

He pulled you into a kiss, a simple peck on the lips.

“How much you care for others… You’re beautiful inside and out. Let me feel you. Let me experience that beauty for myself, love.” You whimpered as he pinched a nipple between his fingers, twisting it pleasurably. His lips brushed yours, sharing the oxygen between you as he spoke in a hushed whisper.

“It’s selfish, but I want you all to myself. Every noise you make, every touch. I want to be the only one to see you like this. Under me.” His lips met yours in a deep kiss, his tongue gliding against your mouth. You let him in eagerly as his tongue wrapped and meshed with your own, coaxing a breathless gasp from your mouth. His mouth worked yours expertly, stoking the flames of lust in your stomach, the fluttering feeling of want resonated through your being. Apparently he felt the same for he pulled away quickly to removed his tank top.

“Please let me be selfish tonight?”

You nodded quickly, distractedly muttering agreement as your hands traced the lines of his body. You loved watching his body react to your touch, your fingers leaving goosebumps as you traced his stomach down to the waistband of his pants.

“May I?” you whispered.

Harvey took your hands in his graceful fingers, guiding them under his pants silently. He unbuttoned them for you, let you pull them off to reveal his dark grey boxers. You could see his erection stretching the material a bit, leaving a small wet spot where he was already beginning to drip a little precum. This felt right. Natural. The two of you alone together, the only light in the room coming from the lamp on the nightstand. His hands slid down your body, grasped your bottom before dropping to your crotch, slipping under your underwear. He pulled them off and pressed his fingers against your folds.

“I love how much you want me. How aroused you get from mere kissing and touching. I want you too.” He pushed a finger in, adding another shortly after. Your hands grasped onto his hips as you pressed your body against his, trying to stifle your moans by biting your lip. He wasn’t having any of that though, pressing his lips to yours and pulling your lip away with his teeth. He scissored his fingers within you before adding a third, thrusted his fingers in and out quickly, thumb toying with your clit effortlessly. You felt the pleasure build in your gut. The feeling intensified with each thrust, each flick of his thumb.

You were certain you were about to come when he stopped entirely. You whined, looking up to see Harvey shuck off his underwear. He looked down at you with an intense gaze as his dick came into view above the elastic of his boxers. You watched it bob with gravity, it’s precum soaked head glistening in the soft light as he positioned himself at your entrance.

“Are you prepared, love?” he asked cautiously. A quick scan of his face proved that he was thoroughly aroused, his cheeks flushed and lips bitten in an attempt to restrain himself. He was always a gentleman in and out of the bedroom.

“Y-yes, please babe.”

You whispered, kissing him as his bulbous head pressed to your wet slit. It went in with a pop, the ridges stimulating your channel as he pushed in further. He wasn’t above average size wise, but you were still thankful that you were that wet, he entered easily. Eventually he bottomed out, head pressed against your cervix as your body stretched to fit him. His breath came out in huffs as he struggled to stay still. You let out a soft moan at this, already wanted him to move and bucked your hips. He groaned lowly.

“You feel so good… So tight… So wanting.“

He began to thrust slowly, a simple rocking of his hips against yours. You moaned softly as his groin rubbed against your clit. His brow furrowed as he sped up a bit, not by much, but spurred on the pleasured noises escaping your lips. The lewd sounds of wet flesh on flesh and slapping skin filled the room musically, unapologetic to any who might hear. You let out a wanton moan as he grasped a breast in his hot hands, his temperature increasing slightly as his lust did. He squeezed your breasts in his palms, reached his head down to take a nipple in his mouth and bit down gently. It felt good but you wished he’d go faster, harder, rougher. He was too good, too gentle and caring.

“Harvey, I need more than this…” you whined, attempting to get more friction, more movement, anything.

Harvey gave you a confused look as you pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. His eyes widened as he let you, his hips lazily thrusting. Your hands wandered before coming around his neck and pulled him closer, you whispered against his lips in awe.

“Harvey, I… I love you so much.”

He seemed to understand, face softening and he gave you a smile and kissed you again, deeper and harder than before. His hips sped up exponentially, a loud slapping noise echoed through the room with the force of his movements. Your moans were melodic and reverberated in his mouth. You bucked your hips in rhythm to his thrusting, angling yourself so he’d hit that one spot. A loud yelp of his name echoed through the room, the sudden stab of pleasure erupting through you and building low in your stomach. You could feel it building again, stronger this time. He seemed startled by your sudden outburst, hips faltering before beginning again with renewed vigor, even faster and harder than before. He reached a hand down to rub your clit. You were gone.

One particularly strong thrust to your g-spot hit at the same time Harvey pinched your clit and it threw you over the edge. Fireworks lit up behind your eyes as your body clenched his length hard, through the haze you heard him inhale sharply, still thrusting, albeit less rhythmic. When your high left you, you laid there gasping, however Harvey was far from tuckered out. His hips pistoned at an inhuman speed, chasing his own pleasure as you had done your own. You knew how far gone he was when the cuss words left his mouth.

“F-fuck.. I’m s-sorry, I have to… You were so tight I need..!” His voice cracked as he finally came, you felt him throb within you, filling you with his hot essence. The feeling was particularly amazing in your post-orgasm afterglow. The heat filled your tummy and his breath came out in pants as he whispered your name almost reverently. A chant as he regained his control. He pulled out slowly, a small amount of cum escaping you as he did, sliding down your body and hitting the sheets.

Harvey removed himself momentarily only to reappear moments later with a washcloth. He pressed the damp cloth to your abused sex, wiping up the mess you both had left. He crawled into bed next to you, tubing the blankets over you as you curled into his chest. You mumbled something against his chest, his response was a confused head tilt. 

“T-thank you, babe. Thank you for making me feel better.”

You knew it sounded dumb but it was true. Sex with Harvey had made you feel better; his praise, the way he wanted you, the way he loved you and the way he wanted you to feel good before he did. It was all proof that he cared for you and it was all that you needed on days like these. Someone to care. Someone who would trust you with their very being. He kissed you goodnight with a smile, murmuring an I love you against your lips.


End file.
